


If You Love Someone...

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Do you let them go? Or hold them close? What do you do if you make a wrong choice? And what do you do if you make the right one?This is inspired by @strawberry-plmp on Tumblr, go check them out!
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 260





	1. Let them go

Things had been too quiet in Alastor's non-life.

Alastor stared up at the ceiling in the middle of the night. It was the 3rd sleepless night in a row. And it was getting annoying. At first, Alastor wasn't sure what it was. Perhaps activity against his typical rivals was subdued lately? No... No, Vox was surprisingly quiet and sneaky with his plans, he's one to broadcast aftermath, and Sir Pentious was more active than ever, especially after Angel got involved in a turf war against him.

He felt... Strange at the thought of that, and sat up as he considered it. He didn't care at all that Angel was in danger from this rival, at least, he didn't think he did. He kept him safe for the sake of the Princess's little pet project, and his latest toy. That's the answer that felt best to him whenever the question of why he saved Angel and the Hotel staff that first day came up. At least shut up the question for a little while.

Angel's voice also shut it up, but it also started it up again the moment the voice left. Angel had a loud voice, but a smooth one, and one with a lot to say. A lot. Angel was always one to say exactly what was on his mind, regardless of how rude or insensitive it came across. He was obnoxious, sleazy, impulsive, sometimes a little stupid, always had sex on his mind, and wasn't afraid to be completely, honestly, unabashedly himself.

Alastor still wasn't sure why he had spent time with him.

As annoying and distasteful as he found Angel's constant innuendos and flirting attempts, he never found himself leaving the room from them, never lashing out and demanding the spider shut up, never even particularly harming him. He'd rather just ignore them, maybe poke a little fun, and continue the conversation. He never really showed Angel much attention or cared to, but he wouldn't immediately try to be rid of him, one way or another.

It was even more annoying when it suddenly stopped, however. It was quiet, too quiet. Quiet enough for the question "why did you save him?" to wiggle around in his mind. He tried to ignore it, tried to let it go, but the more he ignored it, the worse it got. It raised a new question. "Why is the silence bothering you?". They both seemed to wiggle together, rub up against each other in his brain.

He hated it.

He tried to get Niffty and Husk to fill the silence and shut up the questions. Cracking jokes, pulling pranks, stalking victims, they went along, they were devoted to him, but it wasn't the same. He was met with blank stares, only maybe a chuckle at best, not the falling off of bar stools and snorting with pointy teeth glinting and uproarious laughter and tears pricking at mismatched pink eyes at jokes, the wisecracks at pranks, the face-splitting smirk at the prospect of a little bloodshed, even if he couldn't kill anyone himself as anything less of an Overlord.

The deer groaned, looking out the window to the reddish Hellscape with an ear flicking. It was an... Uncomfortable subject to consider. The reactions he was looking for... Deep down, he knew the problem. He knew the reactions he wanted. He knew who gave them to him so freely before. He knew who he wanted to give them again. But what he didn't know is why he stopped.

It had to be him. He never let Angel see how much it mattered to him. Never let himself see how much it mattered to him. Never appreciated that goofy laugh, that huge smirk, the snarky comebacks… Even the flirting.

_ That _ was an uncomfortable thought... But he had to consider it. Angel is the only person who ever flirted with him, was shut down... And had the guts to do it again. And again. And again. He was persistent in a way no one would dare to be with someone who could Thanos snap them out of existence. He was crude and annoying and impulsive, but he constantly straddled the fine line between bravery and stupidity in a way his Johns could only dream of, and that was immensely interesting and entertaining to the radio demon who so desperately craved both interest and entertainment.

Damn it.

As much as he hated to admit it, as painful as the weakness was to admit, he was wrapped up in the spider's web.

He wasted no time in springing up, preening himself and his appearance along the way. It had taken him weeks after the silence started to reach this conclusion, he'd left Angel waiting long enough. 3 am. Angel would be awake. He rarely slept, never even tried until 5. He'd be in the lobby, shooting the breeze with Husk and the few odd people who finally checked in.

That's exactly what he was doing when Alastor made his way to the lobby, but something about the aggravating and intriguing spider's interactions with the dog demon made him stop cold, and his smile almost falter.

There was that laugh. That smile. Those innuendos. Those offers. Everything the deer had just realized he wanted have. And here was another demon, happily wagging his tail and reciprocating. He clearly isn't leaving Angel waiting to have what he gives in return.

Alastor lowered his ears, making sure that smile gets plastered back on to its fullest extent as he turns away. He took Angel for granted, and he was too late. Now, someone else isn't making his mistake. All he can do is return to his room.

If you love someone, you let them go.


	2. And if they return, then they were always yours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed, and Angel is in a new committed relationship. How are they both taking it?

Time passed since that fateful day.

It took a while for Alastor to get past his new-found hurt at Angel's new-found relationship. A lot of late-night talking with Husk, ice cream at Charlie's suggestion, and just sitting with his feelings. But eventually, he learned to be as okay with it as possible. It still stung a little that he was too late in realizing his feelings, but he knew he wanted Angel to be happy. Part of that meant that he owed it to him to accept when he's happy with someone else.

He didn't leave Angel completely out of his life, though. There had been some distance, but he reached out and rekindled their friendship. They quickly grew inseparable, and he learned more about the arachnid. He was still working the streets and porn, but on his way out of it, since James took care of him.

That was the dog demon's name, James. Alastor wasn't fond of him in the slightest. It was hard to tell if it was because of his lingering mistrust of dogs, his slight jealousy from his feelings for Angel that he hasn't quite gotten over, but learned to sit with, or something else beneath the surface. But Angel spoke very highly of him, that he treated him nicely, took him out every night for fun, and apparently, he was a very wonderful lover.

Alastor didn't really need or want to know that detail, but it's Angel. He's not surprised.

The topic came up more than he liked when they met up outside of the Hotel, alongside any topic under the sun. They often met up at a cafe, Cafe Leblanc (which Angel would pronounce as "lee blank" for no other reason than to piss Alastor off, and it became an inside joke to ask to meet at Lee Blank), not too far from the Hotel, and would just sit for hours, chatting and drinking coffee after coffee.

It was a weird sort of friendship, that got closer with unrequited feelings and hidden jealousy, not further apart. No one really could put words on it, but to them, they didn't need words, it was enough to simply feel it. It was bittersweet at times, but there was always a sweetness that was impossible to lose.

More changes to their relationship came gradually. Angel's free time started getting less and less, and when he did manage to eek out an hour or two to spend time with Alastor, he often had phone calls that left him suddenly having to leave in a bit of a hurry. He was always quick to shut down any criticism of his boyfriend, despite the fact that his smile started to fade slowly as he and James got more and more serious, even as far as to move in together. He was still officially a patron of the Hotel, but despite having a room available for him and checking in to ensure that he's trying to stay out of trouble, that was really all being a patron entailed.

Alastor was worried. He knew something was wrong, Angel wasn't his usual bubbly self. Any wisecracks were half hearted and scarce, any smiles were small and fell off his face fast, and his laugh wasn't the same, either. Alastor was used to huge, loud belly laughs from Angel that left him snorting and clapping like a seal. Not small chuckles with a quick smirk before he was back to his latest sullen version of neutral.

So much time passed between seeing his friend who was clearly in some sort of crisis. Days between turned into weeks, turned into months. Alastor tried desperately to keep an eye on Angel, but he was holed up in the apartment he shared with James. Alastor knew that was his home, and invading his privacy such as that is an unforgivable offence, and he didn't want to upset him any further when they were in such a delicate position in their friendship as is. But eventually, Angel found a way to make time and meet with Alastor finally.

"My, it's certainly been ages since we've come here, isn't it?" Alastor asked, doing his best to hide the concern in his smile. 

Angel gives a small smile, nodding as he looks at Alastor with tired eyes. He looks even thinner than usual, and has seen even less sleep than usual. "Yeah, ain't been to Lee Blank in forever…"

They went inside and sat at their usual booth in the back most corner, which offered them both space and privacy. Alastor ordered a straight black coffee, while Angel got the sugariest latte on the menu. 

"So, how have things been for you and... James, was it? I haven't seen much of you since you moved in with him, you must be living it up!" Alastor inquired, careful to keep any accusatory tone out of his voice, lest Angel think it's directed at him.

Angel stays silent, simply staring at his mug of coffee, with a carefully crafted fern leaf out of foam sitting on top. It seems like something is on his mind, but he doesn't get to think about it too long when his cell phone lights up. Alastor looks over to see that it's James calling, despite Angel only getting here. Angel stares at the screen a moment before turning down the volume and pocketing it.

"Wait, isn't that-?" Alastor started.

"Yeah, it's him," Angel quipped back with a strange sort of tone. He sounds bitter, sad, frustrated, and just completely done at the same time.

"Well, shouldn't you-?" Alastor asked.

"Answer it? No. He can wait one fuckin' hour so I can hang out with my friend," Angel sighed, finally sipping at his coffee.

"My dear, forgive my prodding, but you seem awfully tense, especially after that. Are you quite alright?" Alastor inquired, a concern radiating from behind his wide smile.

Angel sighs softly, considering his options. He doesn't want to drag Alastor into his problems... But he does want to open up a little, and have a friend that he can tell anything…

"It's... Complicated. James is... Maybe a lot more than he used to be. A little clingier, even for me, and maybe not the  _ greatest _ at home... He likes me stayin' home, makin' sure everything's clean… But, I mean... It's a committed relationship. I can't just run wild and free when I'm settlin' down with someone…"

Alastor nods, humming in thought as he sips at his drink. "So, you're worried you're losing your sense of self in trying to make sacrifices for your relationship... Tell me, darling. What sacrifices has he made for you?"

"...what?" Angel asked, looking up at him.

"It sounds like you've made so many sacrifices for a relationship with him, your job, your friends, your entire life... What has he given up for this life with you?" Alastor probed.

"I... I moved in to his place. That's a money sacrifice, I guess," Angel responded.

Alastor laughs softly, shaking his head. "No, my dear, you know as well as I that that doesn't count! There must have been something that you didn't like about him that he changed for your sake like you've changed your free spiritedness for him…"

Angel went quiet a moment as he thought. There must have been something... His friends, Angel never liked his friends, they were crude and hit on him way too much, despite his clear discomfort at being hit on by people close to who he was in a committed relationship with... But he was just met with reasons why it was okay, why they were "just being friendly" and "just jealous", and why James never had to cut contact with any of them like Angel had to cut contact with his. Angel was the one expected to move in, Angel was the one expected to conform to his rules, Angel was the one expected to give up everything, Angel was the one expected to be happy just obeying the other and not questioning him, Angel was the one yelled at when things went wrong... It suddenly hit him.

Angel was the only one trying, and James was reaping all the benefits, and using that to his advantage.

Alastor gently took Angel's hand into his own, noticing the look on his face that showed that if his skin was visible through the fur, he would have gone pale. He knew now. It's not just that Angel is unhappy in his relationship, but he is afraid to step out of line. God forbid why that is…

"Angel, my dear... Does he hit you?"

Angel snapled his gaze to Alastor, carefully reading his face. He had learned to read the microexpressions beyond his perma-grin fairly well. He was clearly concerned, maybe even a little scared for his friend's safety, and angry. He could tell, at least in Alastor's mind, James had already stepped over the line, and it's only a matter of how far he was over.

"...sometimes... He gets real mad if I don't listen…" Angel murmured, trembling a little. There's so much wrong hitting him all at once, and his mind was reeling with how he had let it get this bad.

Alastor hums softly in thought, nodding and gently patting Angel's hand before standing up, attempting to put his smile back to its usual fullness. "Come with me, darling, I suddenly remembered an errand that must be run, you can join me, and I'll drop you off at home afterwards!"

Angel was confused, but he had yet to be given a reason to mistrust his friend, so he followed him out of the cafe. Alastor took him to the nearest store to buy a burner phone, make sure it was loaded up on minutes, and helped him program Alastor's (Angel had tried to insist on getting him the latest hellphone, but Alastor didn't want it, so a compromise was made to get a non-burner flip phone), Cherri Bomb's, Charlie's, Vaggie's, and Husk's numbers into it, as well as exchange non-conspicuous texts that this was him on an emergency number, a supposed "work phone". Alastor programmed the number himself in as "Angel- Emergency". That way, if something ever went horribly wrong, there was a way to inconspicuously contact him for help.

Once that was done, he had Angel give him directions to James's apartment, so he would know the address, and took him home, stopping in front of the building.

"Thank you, Al... I didn't... Even really realize how bad things were... But I've got a back door now, just in case, thanks to you," Angel said with a grateful smile.

"Oh, anytime, darling!~ If something should happen now, you know how to get our help!" Alastor replied. After a brief goodbye, Angel went inside.

Alastor hadn't even gotten inside the Hotel door before the burner phone became useful.

His heart sank and his ears flattened against his head as he saw his own phone light up with the number, and he immediately headed back, listening on the way. It sounded like Angel wasn't calling him directly, but instead muted Alastor while putting the call on speakerphone, so he could hear the scene, hear all the biting insults lobbed at the spider, hear the pure anger from his dog-like "companion" at his call being ignored for his "piece of shit friend", hear as there was a scream and a crash from Angel being hit into something.

Alastor didn't waste any time with pleasantries or manners as he crashed into the door. He wasn't built like a muscle head jock or anything, but years of carnage had built his muscles enough that a measly door wouldn't stop him from saving the one being to ever capture his heart. He immediately charged right over to pull James off a bloody, bruised, terrified Angel Dust, punching him square in the muzzle before grabbing his collar and pinning him to the nearest wall, summoning inky black eldritch tentacles to restrain him further. He got right up in his face, even allowing his grin to fall as he radiated pure anger and hatred.

" _ Leave. Him. Alone _ ," Alastor demanded, staring straight into his eyes, practically into his soul with crimson eyes.

James barked out a laugh, rolling his eyes. "Or what?" he growled. "You actually  _ care _ about a slut like him?"

Alastor tsked softly, shaking his head. "Such a pity... Disgusting mutts like you should know better than to put their grubby paws on  **_MY_ ** Cher~" the deer demon fumed, and promptly had the tentacles pull him into a shadowy realm, to be tortured and dismembered later. Right now, he had someone much more important to attend to.

He walked over to Angel, carefully checking his injuries over. He'd definitely need some patching up, but he wasn't in dire danger anymore. Alastor carefully picked him up in a bridal carry, and carried him back to the Hotel.

* * *

  
"I can't thank you enough, Al... If you hadn't come then... I don't know what he would have done…" Angel said, wincing a little as the needle pierced his skin while he laid back on his bed back at the Hotel.

Alastor smiled softly, looking up from his careful sewing job. It's a miracle Angel hadn't lost more blood, there must have been a weapon involved, at some point. "You should know by now, my effeminate fellow, I will always come when my friends are in need of my assistance!"

"Yeah, but- AH! FUCK!" Angel cried, jumping a little at the needle piercing an especially sensitive spot.

"Shh… Rest, Cher. Let's get you patched up first…" Alastor said softly, focusing on sewing up all of Angel's injuries, then icing his bruises.

"...you called me that before. What's it mean?" Angel asked.

Alastor's ears perked up in alarm at the question, looking down at him.

"Well... It means "dear" in French," he replied.

Angel hummed softly, nodding a little. "You call me "dear" and "my dear" all the time, though... What makes that one so different?"

"Well... Perhaps I mean it with... Less than friendly intentions," Alastor sighed. After a moment of confusion from Angel, he went on to explain.

"A while back, when you were still living here, all the usual teasing and flirting suddenly stopped. And it bothered me. It took me a long time to figure out why it bothered me, but I eventually figured out that it was because I did somewhat enjoy it. I enjoy your larger than life personality, your huge laugh at my jokes that no one else can or will give, your impulsivity, the way you constantly ride the line between bravery and stupidity, even your constant innuendos. It took me so long to figure out why I enjoyed it... But by the time I did... I came down, and I saw you with him. I saw you giving the same reactions, and him not hesitating to return that enthusiasm. You seemed happy…"

Angel was stunned. He still didn't understand fully, it was so much to wrap his head around. "Alastor... You... Why didn't you say anything?"

Alastor sighed softly, closing his eyes as he let his smile fall for the second time that day, this time not out of malice, but out of sorrow.

"You know what they say... If you love someone... Let them go."

Angel frowned a little, considering his words and his confession a moment. He knows what he's talking about. When he finally gave up on getting Alastor to like him, even though he never lost those feelings. He slowly sits up, ignoring Alastor's confused expression and his own pain from his injuries as he presses his lips to Alastor's for a good long while, before pulling away and resting his forehead against Alastor's.

"And if they return... Then they were always yours."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to increase the chapter count right now, this is a two parter.
> 
> Stay tuned~


End file.
